Schicksalsfleck
by Straying Risu
Summary: Willkommen in Risu's kleiner Schreiberecke! Hier veröffentliche ich in unregelmäßigen Abstände meine kleinen Textwerke. Aber Achtung, lesen auf eigene Gefahr: Was wie ein Auszug aus einer großen Geschichte scheint, ist tatsächlich nur diese kontextlose Szene.


Given Destiny war ein ungewöhnlich gewöhnliches Pony.  
Der dunkelrote, fast bräunliche Pegasus war, wie viele seiner Art, von nicht sehr großem, von manch kräftigem Erdpony gar als schmächtig zu bezeichnendem Wuchs. Elegante Flügel schmiegten sich an den schlanken Körper, eine recht kurz geschorene, da fast unbändige dunkelblaue Mähne saß, frech in viele Richtungen abstehend auf seinem Kopf, und ein Paar azurblauer Augen schauten ruhig und wachsam.

Er war, entgegen der meisten Pegasi, ein ruhiges und fast schon ein wenig introvertiertes Pony. Die Wenigen, die ihn besser kannten, bezeichneten ihn immer als 'zurückhaltend bescheiden', aber auch 'überaus selbstlos'. Denn wenn es ein mehr oder auch minder wichtiges Anliegen gab, lieh Destiny ohne zu hinterfragen einen helfenden Huf.  
Da er mit seinem Namen nie wirklich zufrieden war, bevorzug er es, schlicht 'Destiny' genannt zu werden.

Trotz dieser Gewöhnlichkeiten und Gemeinsamheiten gab es doch etwas besonderes an Given Destiny: er hatte sich sich nie auf die Suche nach seinem besonderen Talent und seiner Bestimmung machen, denn er wurde bereits mit einem Schönheitsfleck geboren.

Trotz dieses Umstandes, oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, wusste er oftmals nicht viel mit sich anzufangen. Denn wiederum Pegasuspony-untypisch war Destiny kein Pony, welches sich selbst in den Vordergrund schob. Er hielt sich zurück, beobachtete, bildete sich eine Meinung, und handelte dementsprechend. Zwar hätte er es nie auf eine royale Eliteschule geschafft, so wurde er aufgrund seines Verhaltens dennoch als intelligent bezeichnet.

Destiny fühlte sich aber alles andere als intelligent.  
Mit der Bestimmung auf der Flanke, aber ohne Plan im Kopf irrte sein Geist doch sehr durch sein noch so junges Leben. Schon im Jugendalter hatte er viele Ponys gefragt, was sein Schönheitsfleck bedeuten könne.

Oft war Destiny frustriert, früher sogar regelrecht deprimiert gewesen. Manchmal hätte er sich am liebsten einfach nur hingelegt, wo er gerade war, und darauf gewartet, dass ihm jemand seine Bestimmung erklärt. Oder, wenigstens dass er irgendetwas gut könnte.  
Aber niemand kam, und erklärte es ihm.  
Nach außen hin aber, als hätte er sich eine perfekte Fassade schaffen wollen, führte er ein einfaches und ruhiges Leben.  
Nach einer kurzen Zeit bei der Feuerwehr arbeitete er seit 3 Jahren in einer Versicherungsfirma, und war ein typisches Verwaltungspony.  
Die wenigen Bits, die er am Ende eines Kalenders mit nach Hause brachte, reichten aber zum Leben, und selbst für ein wenig Luxus war noch genug drin.

Und dort Zuhause, am Beginn der Geschichte, wartete bereits eine überaus hübsche Stute auf Given Destiny.

* * *

'Lange nicht so anstrengend gewesen wie gestern', dachte Destiny.  
Seine Flügel schlugen in einem gleichmäßigen Takt, auf und ab, während er gedankenverloren auf dem Weg nach Hause war.  
Er schien sichtlich entspannt, und auch sein gepflegtes Äußeres trug dazu bei: keine Augenringe, die kurze Mähne so gut es ging gestriegelt, die Hufe gesäubert.  
Destiny war mit dem Tag zufrieden. Er hatte nicht viel arbeiten müssen, wurde nicht für schlechte Arbeit getadelt, und musste niemanden desgleichen wegen tadeln. Er konnte beides nicht leiden.

Langsam näherte er sich seiner Wohnung. Um durch die engen Gassen von Baltimare zu fliegen benötigte es nicht viel Geschick, sofern man es langsam anging.  
Obwohl er eigentlich nicht groß zwischen den verschiedenen Ponys unterschied, war Destiny doch ein wenig froh über seine Flügel. Grinsend schaute er auf die trabenden und galoppierenden Einhörner und Erdponys unter sich.

Nach drei weiteren Blocks bog er links ab, und hielt Ausschau nach dem gelben Wohnhaus. Dort, an der Ecke East Maredison Street und Saint Pete's Sake Avenue stand es. Eines von vielen anderen in der Stadt.  
''Nichts besonderes, aber bezahlbar.", hatte der Makler damals gesagt. Es stimmte.

Given Destiny landete ein paar Meter von der Tür entfernt. Er versenkte seine Schnauze in seiner Satteltasche, um nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen.  
Erst in der rechten Tasche. Kein Schlüssel. Dann die linke Tasche. Kein Schlüssel.  
Destiny stutzte, und hielt inne. Schnell spulte er seinen morgendlichen Ablauf im Geiste erneut ab.  
'Aufstehen, duschen, essen, Satteltasche schnappen, Papiere und Schlüssel einstecken, und losgehen. Hab ich das etwa nicht hingekriegt?', schalt er sich im stillen.  
Er schob seine Schnauze erneut in die rechte Tasche, schnüffelte, und hoffte den kleinen, hufunfreundlich geformten Metallgegenstand an seinen empfindlichen Nüstern zu spüren.  
Seine Suche blieb jedoch erfolglos.

Destiny ließ ein Ohr hängen, und peitschte mit seinem Schweif. Als ein paar Haare dabei seine Flügel berührten, schaute er verdutzt auf die Federn an seinen Seiten, als hätte er diesen Umstand noch nie bemerkt.  
Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, und hob ab. Beim Fliegen zählte er die Fenster, zwei, drei, vier hoch, und eins, zwei zur Seite.  
Er legte die Vorderhufen auf den schmalen Sims, und hielt sich mit flachen Flügelschlägen in der Luft. Sachte klopfte er an das Glas.  
'Na, komm schon.'

Eine hellgrüne Erdpony-Stute mit glatter, schwarz-blauer Mähne erschien hinter dem Fenster, und schaute recht verwirrt den schwebenden Pegasus an. Dann, nach diesem kurzen Zögern, öffnete sie das Fenster, und ließ ihren Lebensgefährten hinein – und lachte dabei so sehr, dass sie das Fenster nicht mehr von alleine schließen konnte.

Destiny war nicht böse auf sie, er lächelte sogar mit. Trotzdem war er froh, dass durch seine Fellfarbe die roten Wangen nicht so einfach zu erkennen waren.

''Bist du bald mal fertig mit Lachen, ich komm mir ja schon wie ein Blödpony vor.'', beruhigte er die Stute, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag.

Er schloss das Fenster, entledigte sich seiner Taschen und legte sich zu seinem ganz besonderen Pony.

Timid Strawberry kicherte nur noch, und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie lehnte sich an Destiny, und seufzte die letzten Kicheranfälle fort.  
''Wir war die Arbeit, Des?'', fragte sie, und schloss die Augen.  
Des... sie war die einzige, die Destiny so nannte. Es gefiel ihm, tatsächlich wollte er nur von Strawberry so genannt werden.  
''Nichts besonderes. Allerdings war das Essen mies, ich habe immer noch Hunger. Wir siehts aus, wollen wir auswärts essen?''  
Strawberry öffenete die Augen abrupt wieder, bliebt jedoch ruhig liegen.  
''Auswärts? Ah je... ich hab gar keine Lust mich jetzt noch schick zu machen.'', erwiderte sie.  
Destiny seufzte.  
''Wir gehen... ganz leger und lässig. Nichts besonderes, aber dann muss du nicht extra für mich in der Küche stehen, und ich kriege etwas zu essen. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht ganz so lässig, auf die Kerzen bestehe ich.'' Er versuchte sich grundsätzlich, ein wenig Romantik in die vielen Momente mit Timid Strawberry zu bringen, auch wenn ihm das nicht immer gelang.  
Diesmal klappte es.

Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig, sah ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an, und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
''Alles klar. Gehen wir.''

'Gehen wir'... kein 'Gib mir nur 5 Minuten', oder 'Lass mich wenigstens etwas anziehen'.  
Das war auch einer der vielen Gründe, warum er es so schätzte, mit Strawberry zusammenzuleben.

Beim Rausgehen schaute Destiny noch einmal auf die Schlüsselablage.  
'Da liegst du ja', sagte er in Gedanken zu seinem Schlüssel. Er klemmte ihn zwischen seine Zähne, und ließ ihn in seine Satteltasche gleiten. Dabei fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel, und er betrachtete sich - ein wenig zu ausgiebig. Er sah auf seinen Schönheitsfleck. Routiniert schluckte er die aufkommenden Gefühle herunter.

Da sie direkt nach Destiny's Ankunft losgingen, war der Abend noch recht früh. Die Straße war daher noch überfüllt von Ponys; Ponys mit Wägen, Kurierponys, Polizeiponys, Ponys die es eilig hatten und sich über Ponys, die es nicht so eilig hatten aufregten...

Der nächste Diner war nur ein paar Blocks entfernt, Strawberry und Destiny ließen sich Zeit und schlenderten durch eine Nebenstraße.

Immer wieder warfen sie sich Blicke zu.  
'Wie frisch verliebte', dachte Destiny.  
Tatsächlich ging ihm jedesmal, wenn er in diese leuchtend gelben Augen blickte, ein kribbeln durch den Bauch.  
Er lief ganz nah an Strawberries Seite, und hatte einen Flügel über ihren Rücken gelegt.


End file.
